


then there were five

by yorit1



Series: Orit's ED verse [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bleed, Child Abuse, Consent is Sexy, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Sarah sugden is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: This is the journey of Aaron's pregnancy with Annie Grace and Jacob
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Orit's ED verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593280
Comments: 38
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had just graduated from medical school and began his training as a jr. psychiatrist. He wanted to expand their family. Liv was 12 years old and Robert was turning 30 next year, Aaron believed that it was the perfect time for them to have babies. Aaron also just received a dog he named brownie as a gift from Robert and Liv for graduating. Aaron ensured that he talked to Liv and that she knew she was not being replaced, that they were expanding their family and that she was always a part of it. Aaron was excited about when Robert would be back home from work.  
Robert was back home after a long day with some of his business’s clients. He found a note on the door from Aaron that said to meet him upstairs. Robert’s jaw hit the floor when he saw Aaron, his beautiful, sexy, husband.  
“What’s this,” Robert asked.  
“I was thinking with where we are now with work and school and Liv growing up, now is a good time to have babies.”  
“You sure?”  
“Come ere.”  
Robert pounced on Aaron. They began kissing immediately. Their connection was felt immediately. They connected body and mind and soul. While their sex was always mindblowing and intense the few rounds of sex they had that night was out of the world. Hopefully, Aaron would be pregnant soon and after that, they would have a baby.  
Aaron woke up with a smile. Over the next few weeks, they continued to spend time together and try for the baby.  
A few weeks later Aaron began feeling nauseous and started craving different toppings on his toast. Aaron smiled and went to the store to get a pregnancy test. Aaron texted Robert to come home.  
“Everything okay?” Robert asked.  
Aaron showed him the pregnancy tests and goes into the bathroom to use them. The two of them anxiously await to see the results. When the timer dings they excitedly reach for them.  
“It’s positive.”  
Aaron and Robert went to the bedroom to celebrate the good news.  
That night Aaron woke up in the middle of the night and was craving a cheeseburger.  
"Robert, Robert," He shook Robert to wake him up. "I want a cheeseburger, can you get me one."  
Robert got up and made Aaron a cheeseburger. It was not how he was planning to spend the night, but Robert would do anything for Aaron and their child was currently growing inside of him, so if Aaron wanted food in the middle of the night he would get him anything he craved during the pregnancy. The burger was ready and Robert brought it upstairs. Aaron happily ate it. Waking up in the middle of the night was good practice for when the baby would be here.  
After Aaron finished his burger he lay back in bed. Robert lay behind him spooning him. They both put their hands on Aaron's belly, where their child was growing. They were both excited for the rest of Aaron's pregnancy and the birth of their child.


	2. August 2015 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell Their family the news. Aaron also has a scare

Aaron woke up with Robert’s hand around his tummy, where their child was growing. A smile was on his face. Today was the day they were telling their family that they were pregnant. It was only going to be immediate family, Robert’s mum and siblings, Aaron’s parents, Adam, and Priya. Aaron loved how all the Parties and get together were small, Aaron was not a fan of big parties where he was the center of attention. He was happy to only share the happy news with those closest to him.  
“I’ve got to get to a meeting I’ll be home in a few hours. Love you.” Robert said and then kissed his cheek. “Love you too.” He said as he rubbed Aaron’s tummy.   
“Love you too, see ya later.”  
Liv came downstairs to eat breakfast. She was enjoying having time off in the summer. She was also excited that they were going on holiday soon. It was not anywhere that would be that crowded. Somewhere they could relax and also have fun. They would spend a week in Zakynthos, Greece. Liv was excited to spend time with them before everything changes. Today she was going to spend time with Gabby and Jacob and they would hang at the cafe and then play video games. She was supposed to be back home at 4 PM because Aaron and Robert were telling the family that they were having a baby.   
Aaron would be starting at the clinic in September. Today he would just be relaxing and was hoping the symptoms would not be as bad today. He was beginning to feel more fatigued. The doctor suggested that since he was not at work at the moment he should try and relax, as he was still at risk for miscarriage. Aaron was feeling slightly nauseous but he had some foods that he found comforting. Some foods that he found that he had been craving included meat, different chocolates to put on his toast and Sarah’s cupcakes.   
Chas did not have to be at the pub today so she decided to spend some time with Aaron. She was currently six months pregnant with a daughter. This was a blessing to her as she had a daughter die soon after birth a couple of years ago. She was excited to spend the day with her beautiful boy.   
Aaron and Chas were sat on the sofa and time flew by. Next thing Aaron knew Robert was back home. Aaron looked at the time and saw that the family would be over in half an hour. Sarah came in as well she also brought a box of her Yorkshire famous cupcakes. The box had an assortment of different types of cupcakes. She handed Aaron a marble chocolate one that he has been craving recently. Aaron happily took it and started eating it. Robert tried to take one from the box in Sarah’s hand but Sarah said that he should wait until everyone got there. Aaron smiled and Robert sculked. Aaron would have shared with him but he was hungry and wanted all of it. Aaron had a feeling that Sarah and Chas both knew what the news they wanted to share would be.   
Liv was the next to arrive. She sat down next to Sarah, she loved spending time with her and she wanted to be the first to get a cupcake when everyone was there. Adam and Vic were the next to arrive, Vic making a special cake and some cheeseburgers. Priya was the next one to arrive. She was excited to hear what was new with her best friend. They were now waiting for Andy and Paddy to arrive.   
They heard the doorbell ring. Robert opens the door to Paddy. Paddy starts stammering. “Sorry I umm waas late a dog waas umm stuck in a fence. Im ah going to sit down now.”  
Andy had finally shown up, everyone was sitting in their living room to hear the news that Aaron and Robert wanted to share.   
“So we were thinking that where we are in life now was the perfect time to expand our family and so Aaron is pregnant.” Was said while they both had a hand on Aaron’s tummy. Chas shrieked in delight and ran up to hug both of them. She was so happy she was going to be a nana. Sara was next she hugged each of them and was so happy that she would have more grandchildren. Everyone else in the room gave the couple their congratulations. They were now free to eat. Aaron was so excited to eat burgers and chips, and the cakes. Suddenly the smell of beans hit him and he needed to throw up. He ran to the bathroom.   
When Aaron came back to the table the beans were gone and that made him happy. He was excited to eat his burger. It was so delicious the taste was so intense, it tested better than other burgers. He was excited to also have another cupcake, he loved them. Robert was also happy that he could finally have a cupcake as well. 

The next day Aaron was not feeling as well. He was very nauseous and also had a massive stomach ache. Nothing seemed to be able to calm him down at the moment. He decided he would go visit his mum and see how she was doing. When he was in the back room of the pub his mum made him a cup of tea and they were talking. She was talking about some of the symptoms she felt at that stage of the pregnancy. She also asked Aaron how he was feeling. The nausea had subsided a bit, but he still had a bit of cramping. It was time for Chas to go into the pub to work. He would sit by her and keep her company. Aaron got up slowly and soon fell back onto the couch the last thing he heard was his mum yelling his name.   
Chas was behind Aaron and she saw that he bled through his jeans. She yelled his name but he immediately passed out. She phoned an ambulance and then Robert.   
“Robert, its Aaron, he was bleeding and passed out, I’m taking him to hospital.”  
Chas hoped everything was okay with her baby and his baby. 

Robert was sitting in the office with Priya when he got the phone call from Chas about Aaron. He started to freak out and search for his keys to drive to the hospital.   
“Robert, what’s wrong?” Priya asked.  
“Aaron hospital,” was what Robert managed to say.   
“I’ll drive. Okay. We will make it to him Robert.” Priya said and got her keys and took Robert and brought him to the hospital. Robert was quiet on the drive there worried for his husband and unborn child. Robert did not know what he would do without them. 

“23-year-old male five or six weeks pregnant bleed and passed out.” The paramedic said as they brought Aaron into the hospital. The doctors went to him immediately and took him up to the maternity ward.   
A few minutes later Robert and Priya arrived at the hospital. Robert went up to the front desk.  
“Aaron Sugden-Dingle I was told he was here I’m his husband,” Robert said frantically.   
“Room 306.” The receptionist said.   
Robert made it up to the room and saw Chas there a midwife a doctor and thankfully Aaron was awake. Robert ran up to him to check if he was okay and to hug him.  
“I’m Robert his husband is everything okay?”  
“Your husband passed out his blood pressure and blood sugar were both low. We should monitor both during his pregnancy. We should also change some of his medication. His antidepressants were changed earlier but we would love to follow along and change some others. Make sure he is eating well and that he is relaxed and also well hydrated. We will do an ultrasound now to see if everything is okay with the baby. There was not too much of a bleed so hopefully, everything will be okay.”  
The technician puts the wand on Aaron’s belly they immediately hear the baby’s heartbeat and see something small on the monitor.   
“The baby’s heartbeat is perfectly normal at 80 beats per minute. This here is the amniotic sac and the embryo in it is 1.3mm. Everything looks good. We will see you back in a few weeks for the first scheduled scan. Refrain from sex for the next few days to ensure that everything is going well. Dad and baby both look healthy.”  
Robert and Aaron both sighed in relief. Aaron put his hand on his belly and affectionately rubbed it. Robert kissed Aaron’s cheek and put his hand on his tummy as well. They were both in awe that they heard their Baby’s heartbeat. This child was real, they were going to be dads. 

Robert stayed with Aaron at home the rest of the day to ensure he was taking everything east and that he was eating enough.   
“Want anything to eat I can make you anything?”  
“Cheese and tomato toast with ham and your mum’s chocolate cupcakes.”  
Robert got to work immediately on making his food. He also called his mum to bring over the cakes. The food was soon ready and they ate their food and then watched some episodes of Top Gear. That was how Sarah found them when she came in with a box of cupcakes.  
“How are my beautiful boys doing? I have your favourites in here Aaron.” She said as she handed him a box with four chocolate Sug de la Crem cupcakes.   
“Everything is going well mum, we heard the baby’s heartbeat,” Robert said and then tried to grab a cupcake from the box. Aaron slammed his hand away and held the box close to himself and said ‘mine.’ Aaron began eating one and showing his delight at how delicious the cupcakes are.  
“You boys deserve it, just wait until you hold that beautiful child in your hands.”  
Sarah sat with them for another half an hour before she had to go. Robert hugged her and thanked her and Aaron did too.  
When his mum was gone Robert tried his luck again by trying to take one of the cupcakes. Aaron moved the box away and said,  
“Back off tubby.”  
Robert looked offended. Aaron opened his hands and lay down on the couch. Robert smiled and put his head on Aaron’s tummy, even though the baby was too small to feel anything Robert enjoyed being in the position where he could be close to his husband and child. They both fell asleep in that position.


	3. August holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert, and Liv enjoy their holiday in Greece. Mostly some fluff in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priya talks about dealing with her eating disorder while pregnant with Amba

It was the last day in Emmerdale before they went on holiday. Robert had a few loose ends to arrange with Priya before he went on holiday. Robert was immensely lucky to have a best friend like Priya. While Aaron was his best friend and husband and soulmate and the person he wanted to spend most of his time with, it was important to have a friend outside of that. For him that was Priya, he could always talk to her about anything and she knew if something was wrong. Robert would not be business partners with anyone but Priya has always had is back since they men in uni.  
“You excited for the holiday?”  
“Sun, beach, and Aaron what else can I ask for. Liv will be there too, and little bub. My growing family all enjoying some quiet time in a place where it doesn't rain during the summer.”  
“How’s Aaron doing? Any new cravings?”  
"I guess a few main different types of meats and chocolates. Any advice?  
“You were a great help for me during my pregnancy. When I had that relapse of my eating disorder while I was pregnant with Amba, you had my back like you always do. Pregnancy can be hard especially on people with body dysphoria. Aaron may feel low at times but I'm sure you will be there for him. While I had trouble eating and my body and my illness were at war with each other over what it needed when I got better I listened to it. Listening to what your body needs and what your mind needs is so important. Its what I talk to about with my therapist at meetings. Those cravings are his body telling him what he wants and needs and it is so good when you can have it. I may never have a 100 % healthy relationship with food, but I'm at a place where I can listen to my body and eat what I need. Also, Amba is so excited to have a new friend to play with.”  
“You have always been a great friend. I don't know what i would do without you. You are the person I trust the most outside of my immediate family.”  
“Back at you. Don't worry everything will be fine here. Just enjoy your holiday.”  
"Thanks, Priya, I love you," Robert said as he hugged Priya goodbye.

Aaron was out walking their puppy Brownie with Vic and Adam. Vic and Adam were deep into the wedding planning with their wedding being next June. Aaron and Adam were excited because then they would be even closer brothers. Married to the Sugden siblings and their children will be cousins. While Vic had been Aaron’s oldest friend, and they have been through so much together. He was lucky to have them as his best friends.  
“I'm so excited to be an aunt again. This baby will be another bright spot for the Sugden’s and the Dingle’s and is already loved by so many. I also want to cook for you, since I just finished training you and the baby can be my subjects as I try my different foods on you. I think I have perfected the burgher.”  
“I never say no to free food.”  
“Yes!! I knew it, this diner will be a success.”  
“Babe slow down a bit. Let's live in the present. They have their holiday and we will be taking care of Brownie. The baby will also be here not long before our wedding. We also are going on holiday after them. So babe lets just take it day by day.” Adam said.  
Aaron was so happy that everything was still the same old same old. He had been friends with Vic for over 9 years. At that point, he did not think that one day he would meet her brother, they would become friends, fall in love, get married and now have babies. Vic has been there through all the big moments in his life.  
Aaron was nervous about having brownie stay with Vic and Adam. He was a gift from Robert and Liv for when he graduated. This was the first time since he has had Brownie that he will be away from the dog. The parental instincts were already kicking in for Aaron. Wow, the pregnancy is pumping so many hormones into his body. He will miss him but he knows that he is safe with Vic and Adam.  
Being outside walking the dog was a lot of fun for Aaron. He could picture the future, more pets and children and Vic and Adam having children as well and them all growing up together. Brownie starts running ahead excitedly and Aaron goes along with him. They end up at the park and Aaron sees his future. Aaron would love to stay at the park all day, but he has to pack his things for the holiday. Packing was his least favourite part of going on holiday.  
“Brownie we are going but be good for Vic and Adam, I'll see you in a week. Love you loads pup.”  
Aaron was a little sad when he left the puppy, it must also be the hormones pumping into his body. 

When Aaron got home Robert and Liv were already there and all ready to go. He could tell that Liv was excited to go as well. There are a lot of activities at the resort for girls her age, and she could also spend time with them. She did have her own bedroom in the suite which she was excited about. She was also excited about the beach and to go swimming and spending time with other people her age. Aaron and Robert were looking forward to some uninterrupted alone time and the sun and heat.  
Chas knocked on the door and came in.  
“I just wanted to say bye and give you this before you go. Have fun you three. I hope you have an excellent time on holiday. Liv you will be going in the car with me.” She brought them some sun cream.  
Sarah came over as well to say bye and take Aaron and Robert to the airport and brought them some food to eat before they left. All of Aaron’s favorites were there. His main cravings and she also made sure to exclude any of the foods that made him nauseous.  
“Have fun and stay safe,” Sarah said.  
Robert and Aaron went in Sarah’s car and Liv in Chas’s car to the airport. The holiday was already starting on an excellent foot. 

The flight took less than two hours. From the airport, they went straight to the resort. Aaron and Liv loved what they saw it looked beautiful. Robert hoped the three of them would enjoy this holiday. Aaron had worked so hard and he was going to help so many people. He was so proud of him. He was also looking forward to seeing Aaron on the beach and enjoying the sun. When they got to the villa they were staying in they were shocked. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. A living room situated right above the private beach of Porto Zante in Zakynthos Greece and overlooking the stunning Ionian Sea. a large private heated swimming pool and a private area on the beach with personal sunbeds and umbrellas, state of the art Bang & Olufsen televisions and entertainment systems, Apple TV and bespoke furniture.  
The exclusive beachfront Royal Infinity Villa comprises an entrance hall, two master bedrooms with king-size beds, two walk-in dressing rooms, a large luxuriously decorated living area, three antique Dionysian marble bathrooms, two Jacuzzis, a personal working desk with an iMac Desktop, and a small kitchen.  
From your villa's private pool, private stairs lead you directly to the private sandy beach of the resort.  
Robert was looking forward to the privacy of them on the beach. They would have a lot of fun. There were also many activities that Liv could do at the resort. They had a whole teen center and many activities she was excited to try out. She also loved the privacy that she had.  
Aaron was a bit sleepy. He wanted to nap before they went and did anything else. Robert took him to the master bedroom and Aaron was out like a light. Robert was on the bed spooning Aaron. His hand was on Aaron’s tummy holding him where their child was growing. It was now one of his favourite places to hold Aaron. The glow made Aaron even more beautiful than usual.  
Aaron woke up a few hours later. They ordered some food from the 24 hours room service. After that, they went out to the beach to watch the sunset. They were lying on the picnic blanket watching the sunset. Aaron on the blanket and Robert on top of him with his head laying on his tummy. They were watching the sunset and just enjoying their company. Unbeknownst to them Liv on her way out caught them in that position and took a picture of them.  
After the sunset, Aaron got up and ran up into the sea taking off his clothes on the way there. “Come on Robert, Ill make it worth your while,” Aaron said as he ran into the sea completely naked. Robert quickly followed after him and caught up to Aaron. He lifter Aaron in his arms and began kissing him. Skinny dipping and sex in the sea was a great first day of the holiday. Robert was happy that he got them private access to the sea. 

Aaron woke up the next morning spooning Robert. He had had an excellent night of sleep. The first day was amazing and he was looking forward to what today will bring them. They were going to have breakfast together at the family restaurant the hotel had. After that, the three of them were going to check out the island together. Today they were going to Navagio Beach. Liv was excited to see the ship reck. After lunch, they would go canoeing. Then Liv will go to the teen evening event and Robert and Aaron will have a private dinner on their part of the private beach and then have some lovely post-meal delights.  
“Look at this beach and the shipwreck. This is so much fun.”Liv said as she took in all that is Navagio beach. It honestly was one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen. They took photos of the three of them and also one of just Aaron and Robert. After a lovely lunch on the beach, they went back to the resort.  
Liv was excited for the next part of the day, she had never been canoeing before. She would be the main one to navigate the canoe, Aaron and Robert would help her out. The sun was out today and there was the perfect amount of breeze, a perfect day for canoeing. After a few hours at sea, they rowed themselves back to shore.  
Robert hoped that Aaron would love the dinner he had planned for the night. It was just the two of them on the beach by their villa. Perfect view of the sun setting. They prepared some local delicacies that Aaron loved. They also had some nonalcoholic beverages they could drink while dining. Aaron was enjoying it, it reminded him of their honeymoon. The food was good, the view was beautiful, and the company was the best. Aaron was full and happy. Desert was an amazing cake that could rival Sarah's.  
After a while, Aaron wanted to have a nice swim. He jumped naked into their private pool and enticed Robert to come and join him. When Robert jumped into the pool Aaron began kissing him. “Thanks, husband, I had fun today.” Aaron then began kissing Robert more passionately, They made love in the pool and then after that in their bedroom. Soon after that Aaron was out for the night.  
The next week went much like that day. On Monday they went to the water park and saw ancient Olympia. On Tuesday they spent the day at Carreta Caretta turtles. On Wednesday they went to the blue caves and also went snorkeling. Thursday they spent the day in Kefallonia and soaked in all that island had to offer. On Friday they enjoyed themselves with different activities such as horse riding and other activities that were on offer. Saturday they spent the day relaxing and soaking up the Greek sun for one last day before they returned to cold Yorkshire. They spent the evenings relaxing and enjoying themselves every night. 

They were back home after the magical holiday. Aaron would be back at work in two days for the first of September. They also had the ten-week scan coming up on Wednesday. They were looking forward to seeing their baby and hearing their heartbeat. Aaron was tired after the journey back and was changing into his pajamas. Robert was watching him change. Aaron took off his top and was about to put on his pajama shirt.  
“Aaron, look,” Robert said as he cupped Aaron’s tummy.”You are showing. It's unnoticeable unless you are looking there when you don't have a shirt, but we can see now that the baby is growing there inside you.” Robert bent down to his knees. “Hello there I'm your daddy I know that Dad is keeping you safe for now I cant wait to meet you. I love you.”  
Aaron went to sleep that night without a shirt and Robert slept cuddled to Aaron with his hands on Aaron’s tummy, holding his husband and baby close. Aaron was excited to see what journey the next month would bring them. Hopefully, it will be mostly good things such as seeing their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://portozante.com/luxury-resort/experiences  
> https://portozante.com/luxury-resort/villa/best_luxury_villa_greece_royal_infinity_en


	4. First day and twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first day at work and their ten-week scan. They find out they are having twins. Aaron helps some kids with mental illnesses.

September 2015

Aaron was excited today was his first day at work as a jr psychiatrist for childhood and adolescence trauma. Tomorrow they would get to see the baby. September should be a kind month for them. Aaron was hoping that he could help as many children as he can, help them get the help that they need. Just like he received help for his childhood abuse, he wants to help others as well.  
Aaron gets downstairs and finds that all his favorite types of toast are on the table with fruits and vegetables as well. Robert and Liv went all out for his first day at work. Aaron was really excited and hungry. He rubbed against his tummy where their baby was growing and sat down to eat. They also had scrambled eggs. Aaron ate all the food on his plate and felt sufficiently full. Robert handed him a package to open. He kissed Aaron goodbye and told him he loved him. Liv did not start school until Monday. She was going to be at the Cafe with her friends and then the Pub with his mum. She said she was too old for the holiday club. Aaron trusted her, and Sarah and his mum would keep an eye on her. Liv would also have Brownie with her or she would be with Adam at the farm.  
Aaron got to the clinic. He knew he chose the right career. Helping children and adolescence that have been through trauma, or just, in general, have different mental illnesses. He was excited to help them just like he was helped after his trauma. The first child that he and his supervisor saw was a five-year-old who was dealing with severe separation anxiety from his parents while he was at school. That was an interesting first case to have. He got to talk to the child and follow through what scares him. They played with different toys and his parents were there so he could feel safe. By the end of the session, he felt safe with Aaron. That made Aaron happy.  
The rest of the day he sat in with different patients who dealt with things like anxiety or depression. One even had bipolar disorder. It was so great to help these kids out. To listen to them and help them figure out what the needed and help assist them.  
Aaron was in a good mood when he got home. He was happy to see Liv and Brownie. Brownie ran up to him and jumped on him excited to see him. He licked Aaron’s hand. Robert was back home a few minutes later. He began to prepare tea for them. They would have Chicken, sweet potatoes, peas, and salads. This would ensure Aaron would get all the nutrients he needed. Robert was excited tomorrow was their ten-week scan. They would be able to see how the baby was developing. Aaron was glowing and growing round. Robert thought he was as beautiful as always. He also hoped that Aaron liked the gift he got him. Hopefully, they will get to use it tonight.  
Aaron enjoyed tea, he ate all of the food on his plate and felt satisfied. He rubbed his tummy in satisfaction and was able to feel the bump. He smiled feeling where his child was growing. He also had some plans with his husband tonight he really liked the gift that Robert got him. Aaron washed the dishes and then hinted to Robert that he wanted him to come upstairs in a couple of minutes.  
Robert entered the room and found Aaron in only his dr coat that he bought him that said Dr. Sugden-Dingle. Aaron also has one not for Sex. The way it was open he could focus on Aaron’s pregnancy bump. Aaron lays on the bed and Robert lays on top of him. The two of them kiss and are enjoying each other's body and company. When they come together it really feels like they are one. Robert wants Aaron to still have the coat on when they have sex. Robert looks into Aaron’s eyes as he slides home. Aaron is home. Whenever they are together it is magical. There is no other feeling in the world compared to being with Aaron. Tonight was no exception.  
After they are done and Robert cleans them up. Aaron also took the opportunity to take off the coat. He put on shorts and a T-shirt. It was still warm. Robert put on shorts as well. After that Aaron cuddled up to Robert, his head was on Robert’s chest, and Robert’s hand was on Aaron’s tummy. They looked at each other and smiled. Robert asked Aaron how his first day was. Aaron tells Robert everything and Robert listens intently. Aaron falls asleep soon after that. Robert smiles down at him. Loving that Aaron has such a huge smile on his face.  
The next morning Robert and Aaron woke up with bright smiles on their faces. Today was the day, the day they see their baby. The excitement was palpable in the air. For breakfast, Aaron had a pear, egg, and cheese sandwich on a muffin. They also had other fresh fruits and vegetables and salad on the table. Robert had a salad and cheese toast. Liv came downstairs. She wanted to be there for them today. While she would not go into the room she would sit in the waiting room. She was excited to be the first one to see the new addition in the family. Robert gave Aaron a jacket to ensure that he would remain warm.  
When they get to the hospital they are taken to the room and wait for their midwife. Their midwife is a nice person and they knew they could trust them with the health of their baby. The midwife took details of their family’s medical histories. After that they discussed their plans for antenatal care, they wanted the full works to ensure that Aaron and baby were healthy. They had a long talk about their pregnancy and birth plans. After that, the midwife did the routine health checks such as taking blood and urine samples. After this, the midwife got the ultrasound machine out.  
Aaron lifted his shirt, the midwife placed the gel on his tummy. She placed the wand on the tummy. They all immediately heard the baby’s heartbeat. The image appeared on the monitor.  
“Okay, everything looks good. I hear two heartbeats and see two sacs, this means you are having twins.”  
Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled. They were going to have two babies. Aaron had two children growing inside of him. That was amazing. Aaron and Robert were elated.  
“Okay, fetus one is 3.5 cms and weighs 5.6 grams. Here is their head, it's in the right shape and size, the body has also developed as it was supposed to. Fetus two is 3.6 cms long and weighs 5.6 grams. Their head looks perfect and so does the rest of the body. It looks like you are having two healthy babies.”  
The midwife gave them all the information for further appointments and plans. She then printed them a few copies of the ultrasound. She left them so that they could get ready. Robert cleaned the gel off of Aaron’s tummy. After that he kissed it, feeling where their babies were growing strong inside of his beautiful husband. He then kissed Aaron on the lips. He gave Aaron his hand to help him get up. Robert had his hand as they exited the room.  
Liv saw them exit the room and excitedly got up. She saw the smile on their lips. They handed her the image. She looked at it.  
“We are having twins.” Aaron and Robert said simultaneously.  
“Yay.”  
The three of them hugged each other and walked out to the car. Aaron texted Sarah and his mum to come over since they had news. He asked Sarah to bring some cupcakes. He also messaged his mum to bring some dinner. Aaron spent the car ride rubbing his tummy and thinking of their future. In about half a year they would be a family of five and their dog Brownie. That was a beautiful future for Aaron. The future looked bright for Aaron. Aaron fell asleep thinking about that.


	5. its twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Chas learn that they are having twins. Someone hits on Aaron. The family starts coming back from their summer holidays including one of Robert's relatives. A party is set for the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to include the party and the surprise at the end. I had this part written before Valentine's day but wanted to finish the chapter. I decided I wanted to update in February. I hope you guys like this part of the chapter. I will hopefully update soon.

Aaron, Robert, and Liv arrived home. Sarah and Chas were waiting for them, they were excited to hear news about their grandbaby. Aaron and Robert go to the kitchen and sit at the kitchen table. Sarah and Chas bring out the food. Chas puts some food on Aaron’s plate for him to eat. Aaron was so happy to eat, he was so hungry. He also had two babies growing inside of him that he had to ensure he was eating enough for them. Everyone smiled as Aaron ate, they dug into the food as well.   
After they were all done eating the main course, Chas and Sarah were looking at their boys expectantly.  
“We are having twins!” They say and give each one of them an image of their babies.  
They both got up and hugged them. They were going to have two new grandbabies. Sarah and Chas then fussed over Aaron more knowing that he was carrying two. Sarah handed Aaron one of his fave cupcakes for him to eat. Aaron happily took it. Robert took one as well and joined Aaron. They sat with their mum’s talking for a few hours when they noticed that Aaron was getting tired. They said their goodbyes to their mum’s.  
“Okay, I think its time to go upstairs.”  
Aaron and Robert went up to their bedroom. Aaron was excited for some quiet. He just wanted some time to relax and take in the news. He was also exhausted. He put on his pajamas and got into bed. Robert changed into house clothes as well. They both had the day off of work today. Robert got into bed and snuggled up into Aaron. Aaron turned to face Robert in bed, Robert put his hands on Aaron’s tummy.   
“You taking a nap?” Aaron asked tiredly.  
“I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the company. I can also read one of the books. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” He said and kissed Aaron. He then bent down, lifted Aaron’s shirt and kissed his tummy “and I love you, both of you.”  
Aaron fell asleep with a smile on his face. Robert was laying beside him, thinking of his growing family. He loved them more than anything and would do anything to protect them. Robert was picturing their future together, it was beautiful. 

That evening Aaron was at the pub with Liv for tea. Robert would be joining them soon, he had a quick errand to run. His mum was behind the bar and Marlon was in the kitchen cooking their meal. He was at the bar getting their drinks in, he had just texted Robert to see where he was. His mum was just about to hand him the drinks when this strange man walked up to him and sat down next to him.   
“Come here often.” The man said. Aaron rolled his eyes at this man’s lame pickup line.   
“Mum owns it.” He answered and then went back to getting the drinks from his mum, thanking her, and telling her that she should join them soon. His mum was over seven months pregnant and they both decided that after today she would mostly run the place and not serve drinks.   
“I've got it.” The strange man handed Chas some money for the drinks he got. It was a coke for Liv and a non-alcholic bear for him. They were allowed to have less healthy drinks because it was a special occasion. Aaron continued to ignore the man and walked back to Liv. He sat down at the table and handed Liv her drink. The man did not take no for an answer and tried to sit down at the table. Aaron gave him one of his frowny faces and glared at him. He then saw a text from Robert that he would be there in a minute. He told his mum to have the beer ready for Robert he would be there any minute.   
“You are absolutely beautiful, I want to take you out.” The man tried one more time.   
"No, fuck off,” Aaron said gruffly and went back to enjoying his drink, hoping his husband would be back soon. The man went to sit at the bar looking at them, hoping that he could have that beautiful man in his bed that night. Robert walks into the pub, he gives Aaron a kiss on the cheek, gets a drink from the bar and goes to sit next to Aaron. The strange man sees that he is smiling for the first time and does not understand why he prefers that guy over him.   
Robert was just done telling Aaron the funny story that happened while he was out getting that thing for them. He noticed that there was a stranger at the bar that was glaring at him. He didn't know what he wanted from him. Aaron who was not always up for publicly making out in the pub grabbed Robert and kissed him heavily. Hopefully, that would make the stranger understand that he was not interested in him.   
Adam and Vic come into the pub and Adam recognizes the stranger immediately.   
“Finn, what are you doing here?”  
“I just finished uni in America, and wanted to visit my faveourite cousin.”  
“I thought we agreed that we would meet at nana’s place. Why would you come to Emmerdale?”  
“That was far away. You are getting married in less than a year I wanted to meet the missus. I also thought I met my husband but he ain't interested.”  
Adam looks at who he is talking about and relises he is talking about Aaron.  
“Aaron and Robert have been married for almost a year now and have been together for over four years. Neither one of them is interested in anyone else.”  
“Yea I saw that. When they talk it's like they are the only two people in the world. Can I stay at your place tonight? I can leave in the morning.” Adam looked at Vic who noded. The two of them then went and joined Robert, Aaron, and Liv. 

“So twins. I will have two new nieces or nephews and they will be here for the wedding. This is so exciting.” Vic said as she heard the wonderful news and saw the sonogram.   
“Alright, mate. That's amazing news.”  
“Baby brother I heard that you had exciting news for me,” Sandie said as she entered the pub. She was off on holiday over the summer but was back now. She was excited about the news of her baby brother having babies. She hugged Rober tight and hugged Aaron as well. She took the sonogram and looked at her future nieces and nephews excited for the additions to the family. Her three children, Louise, Michelle, and John would be excited about the news of a new addition to the family. Louise was in Australia making all of her dreams come true. That was where she was over the summer out there, seeing her daughter building her fashion empire. Michelle was starting university. Little John was Liv’s age. Liv and John went off to the backroom so that John could show her all the pictures he had from Australia. Louise loved being back in Emmerdale. It was where she had lived most of her life. Her family was at home here.   
Chas joined them at the table and they talked about babies and all things future. Sarah said she would join them soon. Cain, Charity, and Moira came in as well with their younger children. Finn was a lot more excited to see her then she was to see him. Everyone was excited to see Aaron and Robert and were delighted by the news. There would be two Sugden-Dingle’s joining the world soon. That made both families very happy. A party was called for the next evening to celebrate this momentous occasion. It was perfect timing since all of their family will be back by then. Granny faith will probably make them sing karaoke. In the meantime that night they just had a lovely meal with their family enjoying their presence. 

When Aaron and Robert were back home and in bed they got into their usual position now, Robert’s hands on his belly and whatever position was comfortable for Aaron at that moment.   
“That guy was so weird,” Aaron told Robert laughing at that poor guy.  
“He was right though you are beautiful. My beautiful husband. I love you husband.” Robert said and kissed him between each sentence. The two of them began kissing passionately but the day was long and Aaron was too tired for sex. So the two of them fell asleep peacefully.   
During the night Aaron shifted his position a few times to get more comfortable. At around 4 AM he woke Robert up because he was hungry. Robert was happy that he went on the errand earlier to keep the house stocked. That way whatever Aaron wanted Aaron could have. He was eating for three now.   
“What do you want?”  
“Toast with peanut butter and Nutella.”   
Robert went downstairs to make Aaron what he wanted. A few minutes later he was back upstairs and handed Aaron his food. Aaron happily ate everything on the plate. Robert just looked at him lovingly and looked at the little bump that was proof of their children growing inside. Robert was so lucky to be married to Aaron. When Aaron was done eating Robert snuggled up close to Aaron and put his head on his bump. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. family party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has another day at work. Robert has a heart to heart with Priya. The family comes together to celebrate in the pub, one of them gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discussion of an eating disorder and abuse are mentioned in this chapter.

Aaron was ready for another day at work. He was excited to help people. Aaron had dealt with serious trauma as a child and was later diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. He received a lot of help and treatment. He wanted to do something to help other kids who have faced trauma and/or have serious mental health issues. Children were the future, and each child deserves to be cherished and respected for who they are. This has become even more apparent to Aaron now that he was pregnant. He could never do anything to hurt those children, he will always try his best to protect them. Aaron was rubbing his bump the whole time he was thinking that.   
His supervisor, James greeted Aaron with a smile. Aaron enjoyed working with him. He was one of those good guys that wanted to help the children. Aaron felt like he was already making a new connection and friend, something that did not come easily for Aaron.   
“Our first patient today is a 6-year-old boy. He and his brother were recently adopted by a wonderful family. His stepdad was physically abusive towards him. His baby sister is also far behind developmentally. The new parents want us to treat the kids. This is a very sensitive issue. Let’s go meet these children, we have Bobby and Jess.”  
Aaron walked into the room and saw the child snuggle up into one of the adoptive mum’s. Aaron knew that he had to approach this delicately, as to not spook the child. Hopefully, slowly they can build trust between the two of them and he can help them. The sister was being helped by someone who was also trained to take care of infants. Aaron could not do that yet as he was still early in his 3 years of training at this center.   
Aaron sat down at one of the tables with the toys and Bobby was sat there with his mum. Asley the mum spoke to Aaron and played with him and Bobby. Bobby saw that she trusted him and Aaron looked nice so maybe it won’t be bad. He was not comfortable to play with them yet, but he listened to them. By the end of the 40 minutes, he was less afraid. The hope was that in a few sessions he will be comfortable enough to interact with Aaron. 

“Someone is working hard,” Priya exclaimed as she walked into the office.  
“I have a family of five to provide for, they will never want for nothing.”  
“So twins, How are you feeling about this?” Priya asked.   
“I am trying to get this contract done, but this Ron James keeps giving me the runaround. I want to make sure that everyone is taken care of. Babies are expensive and they will never want for anything. But what if our business goes through and I cant provide for them. What if I am not meant to be a dad. My dad always said I wasn’t good enough and let everyone down. What if I let Aaron down, and Liv and the babies. I want to be there for Aaron and the babies as much as I can, but what if I let everyone down if the business fails, and I’m a failure as a husband and a dad. Maybe I’m not meant for this.” Robert ended up crying at this point.   
Priya went up to Robert and hugged him.   
“What would Liv say about you, Imagine Liv was here what would she say?”  
“That I was embarrassing and should not be near any of her friends. Also, she would call me an old man.”  
“Does she feel safe when she is at home? Does she have what she needs?”  
“I mean she is a big talker, and not one to compliment but I guess so.”  
“You’ve been taking care of Liv since she was 10 years old. Providing her a home and a stable environment. She is a very happy normal girl of her age. This is a difficult age for girls, but you and Aaron are handling her well. I know you will be an excellent dad to these kids because you already are an excellent one to Liv.”  
“Remember when I was pregnant and my eating disorder was back at full force. You had my back more than anyone else. You took me to the appointments and held my hand through it all. With your help and support, I was able to overcome my illness then and have a beautiful baby girl. You are honestly the best friend I could have ever asked for.”  
“You and Aaron have been married for almost a year. I think he is happy and settled. He has his job and friends, you have each other and Liv, your own little family. You are way more than Jack believed you to be. We all have wobbles and our mind lies to us, but remember you have me, you have Aaron, Your mum, Vic, and Andy. We are all your family, we will always have your back.”   
Robert hugged Priya tightly. He was not perfect he never will be perfect. But he will try his best for his husband and their children hopefully his best will be good enough. 

That evening Aaron and Robert were getting ready to go to the party. The Dingle’s did love their party. Faith liked to find any occasion to have a party and her love for karaoke.  
Aaron was about to put on his shirt when Robert came up to him and hugged him from behind. He put his hands around Aaron’s middle where their babies were growing. “You’re starting to show. It’s noticeable when you don’t have a shirt on.” Robert said and kissed Aaron’s cheek. Aaron turned around and kissed Robert.  
“Let’s just stay in tonight. I don’t feel like a party. I’m tired, I want to spend some time with you.”  
“As much as I would love that your mum and gran would kill me if we missed the party.”  
Aaron kissed Robert and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed down his neck. He took Robert’s shirt off and led him to the bed. Being late to the party wouldn’t hurt. 

After they showered and got ready Aaron and Robert headed to the pub. Liv was already there, she decided to go early so that she could tame Faith down. As they walked in confetti was thrown at them. There were streamers everywhere, banners that said its twins, and little balloons everywhere. It definitely looked like the regular party thrown by Faith, it had all the classic characters including a karaoke stage set up. They were thankful that Liv was there to turn down some of Faith’s exuberance, Aaron preferred things to be more lowkey.  
“The guests of honour have arrived. What’s a party without drinking? I had to make this whole affair dry. I hope this signature drink will still be fun. Me I’ve not had fun at a dry party before, but there is a first time for everything.” Faith said and handed them the drinks.   
Chas and Sarah came up to them and gave each one of them a hug. It looked like their whole family was there. Sarah had also brought a date for Andy. He was never lucky in love hopefully this one will work for him. They do say third times the charm. Vic was there with Adam. She was buzzing for them and the additions to their family. That was the reason Sarah was setting Andy up. She could tell he was lonely. He had his kids but his wife had left him a year ago. The kids mostly stayed with Debbie and her partner Jasmine, but he did have them some weekends. Adam and Vic were getting married in less than a year, and a child would probably not be too far behind, and Robert was married and had children on the way plus he had Liv. Sarah will always worry about all of her children. It comes with the territory of being a mother.   
Aaron was so happy that he could sit. He wanted to go to the backroom and rest a bit, but so many people wanted to come over to him. At least no one was trying to touch his belly, he would probably bite their heads off. Aaron did not want people to touch him where his babies were growing.   
Faith was singing a song on the karaoke. Trying to get people to sing with her. Cain was sitting with Moira and Charity. The kids were at the kids table. Debbie and Jasmine joined them. They all laughed at Faith’s antics on stage but none of them wanted to join her. Sandie was helping behind the bar. Chas could not serve at the bar anymore since she was almost 8 months pregnant, so she was sitting with Aaron and Robert. It was a family party and she would help. Only immediate family was allowed, Chas was afraid that if it was more than that Aaron would not show up. Priya showed up and Faith tried to get her on stage. Faith won and Priya ended up singing a song with Faith.   
“Now it’s the grannies turns to sing, Sarah and Chas I have a song for you, come on it will be fun.”  
The children at the table were all cheering them on to sing. The table were Zac and his children were sitting with Lisa, and they were also cheering. Lisa was happy that she joined the family, there were so many bad mother figures within the family, but she always loved them like her own. Lisa also knew that Aaron and Robert will make fine parents. They already take care of the children so well. More Dingle children was always a blessing.   
Chas walked slowly to the bar with Sarah. She would do anything for her babies. Her eldest was married and having babies of his own. Gracie was in heaven, but she knew that she was watching over them. And this one should be here soon. She knew it was interesting that her grandchildren will grow up with her youngest but life happens.   
Chas sings off-tune with Sarah. It may not be perfect but she was having fun. The baby was kicking and was having fun as well. She sure loved to move a lot. Everyone in the pub was cheering them on.   
Aaron was watching his mum sing, he found it very amusing. He was enjoying the food. Vic, Sarah, and Marlon are phenomenal cooks and he would eat anything they made him. Well, not Marlon he made some weird fancy shit at times, but definitely Vic and Sarah. Chocolate was also his favourite thing now it went with everything. Maybe some people will find it weird the things that he had on his plate, but he loved it and so did the babies. Aaron will give the babies whatever they desired.   
Chas and Sarah were done singing. Faith went back on the makeshift stage. “OKAY, NOW WE SHOULD HAVE THE DADS SING. COME ON EVERYONE LETS CHEER ON FOR AARON AND ROBERT.”   
Everyone in the bar started cheering them on, Aaron and Robert did not really want to go on stage. But their family kept trying to get them to sing. Aaron and Robert got up to head to the stage when the door burst open.  
“You Andy Sugden?” one of the cops asked Robert.  
“No, he is not, why. This is a family event.” Aaron told the cops. The Dingles were not fans of the cops, they liked to ruin every one of their family parties.  
“Ooh someone is in trouble.” Charity let out in a mocking tone. Charity, Moira, and Cain were looking around.   
“We just need Andy, if you tell us where he is, you can get to the party.”  
None of them were going to grass on someone so everyone just ignored the police. Jack was growing confused he didn’t understand why they wanted his dad.   
“Daddy? Daddy, What’s wrong?” The three-year-old asked.   
The police realised that that must be Andy, he did match the description that they were given.  
“Andy Sugden you are under arrest.”


	7. wake me up when September ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens with Andy, He has a heart to heart with Robert. Aaron and Robert reach a few milestones.

“Hang on there you cant just come here and arrest him. He hasn’t done anything.” Robert said and got between the police and Andy.  
Cain stood up as well. He was the father of his grandchildren, he may not always see eye to eye with him, but police were not friends of his family.   
The police officers took Andy and handcuffed him. “Andy Sugden we are arresting you on suspicion of causing Actual Bodily Harm, You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” The police read him his rights as they lead him out of the pub.   
The Dingles and Sugdens were outraged, why must the police always come for them when they were celebrating. They really could not have one week without any major drama. The whole pub was a raucous as Robert took out his phone to call their solicitor.   
“Ben, Its Andy he has been arrested for ABH, he is at the police station.”   
Vic was holding Sarah. While Debbie was hugging Sarah jr and Jack, who was confused and scared. Jack did not understand why his dad was taken away and was crying. Robert went up to his mum and kneeled in front of her.   
“I’m going to go to the station and figure out what happened. Mum ill do what I can to get him back home.” Sarah hugged Robert and kissed his cheek.  
“Aaron you should stay here, the stress isn’t good for the babies. Plus the family could really use you. I’ll let you know once I know anything. I love you.” he said and kissed Aaron.  
“I’ll go with you,” Cain said and put his jacket on. 

Robert and Cain were waiting for Andy at the police station. Ben just came out of the interrogation room.   
“Chelsea, his estranged wife, accused him of domestic assault before they separated. She said that they got into an Argument, she scratched him and he punched her. As there is no physical evidence it is her word against his. He can go home now but they do want to interview him again tomorrow.”  
Andy Came out of the interrogation room. Robert looked at him. “I will drive you.” Robert wanted to have a heart to heart conversation with his brother. He knew the perfect place to have it. It was a place that was close to both of them. The old pond by the estate. 

“Andy, what happened? I know you and Chelsea didn’t get on, but did you do it? Sometimes we lose our cool and lash out, things happen. I need to know exactly what happened if I’m going to help me.”  
“I thought you would be happy to see my rot in prison.”  
“We may have had our issues in the past, but you are my brother and I love you. You are a dad, I’m a dad, and what is most important is those kids. Sarah is sick and she needs her dad. I know that sometimes life gets too much. I’ve lost my cool, Aaron has too, he works with people to help them when it happens. Our history is complicated, but we are almost 30, and one thing that I have definitely learned is that family is everything and should come first. So let’s hear it what happened before you separated?”  
“Chelsea hated living on a farm. I don’t even know why she married me. When we met she knew that the farm and the children were what was important to me. We just were always arguing. She wanted to move into Leeds, Maybe run mum’s cakery there or something. She always started arguments with me. How She hated her life here, how I wasn’t listening to her wishes and everything. She was just doing my head in. She was yelling at me and took my arm and when I felt her scratch me I punched her in the face. I ran away. The next day she was gone and I haven’t heard from her or seen her in months. It was just a stupid mistake. I snapped and I punched her. What do I do? If I get charged I can go to prison for a couple of years. What if Jack and Sarah need me?”  
“Tomorrow you and Ben will go to the police and tell them everything. This way they have your version of events. Hopefully, you will be able to at worst serve 6 months. With that, you will still be there if Sarah needs you. I have your back I will be there no matter what.”  
“Thanks, Robert.” Andy and Robert hugged. Robert drove Andy home before he went home. He was happy to spend some time with Aaron. He really needed some time off with just the two of them. 

Robert was back home and the house was quiet. It was past midnight. Liv would have been in bed a long time ago. Aaron was probably sleeping as well. He would not bother him. Robert changed his clothes and got into bed, he spooned up to Aaron and placed his hands on his middle, his new favourite place.   
“Mhm Robert,” Aaron said half asleep.  
“Yea?”  
“I want a pickled egg.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Ninh.” Aaron let out and shook his head.  
Robert went downstairs to get Aaron one and Hurried back upstairs.   
“How’s Andy?” Aaron asked while eating his egg.  
“He will go to the police tomorrow and hopefully they will work it out. Hopefully, it will all be okay. We have our 12-week scan next week and after that, we get to go away for our one year anniversary. I can’t believe its been a year since we got married. Last year I thought it was the happiest day of my life, I didn’t think I could be happier. But now seeing you and the babies grow stronger and healthier, I am the happiest I’ve ever been.”  
Robert heard soft snores. He turned off the night lamp and snuggled up to Aaron. 

The next week went as usual for the Sugden-Dingles. The police were looking more at the events and deciding what to do. Aaron was continuing to work and see the best and worst of humanity each and every day. Robert was trying to continue abd build his empire so that his children will have something to be proud of him for. It was finally the day of the 12-week scan and Aaron and Robert were so excited.   
Aaron was getting dressed, he noticed that his shirt was beginning to be tight around the middle. Aaron hated going shopping, but he will need to buy new clothes. He could probably go after their anniversary trip. He also really needed to pee. Aaron had a love-hate relationship with these tests. He loved them because he got to see his babies. He hated them because of how uncomfortable he was during and before the scan.   
Aaron was waiting for Robert he went to check on Andy that morning to make sure everything was okay. Sarah and Vic were really worried that they would lose Andy.  
Robert walked through the door and smiled when he saw Aaron.  
“I can see the babies through the shirt. You’re getting bigger?”  
“You calling me fat or sommat?” Aaron asked and made a frowning face. Stupid hormones.   
“You are beautiful,” Robert said and came up to Aaron and hugged him and kissed him. “My beautiful husband, you are glowing and growing with the babies. It is so beautiful.” Robert said and put his hand on the bump.  
“Smooth,” Aaron muttered under his breath.  
They got the hospital in no time. There really wasn’t much traffic at this time of day. They were waiting for their midwife to call them for their scan. Hopefully, everything was going to be okay with their babies.   
The midwife called them to come into the room. Aaron got on the bed. The nurse first took some blood for some of the tests. After that she had Aaron lift up his shirt and put some gel on his belly. She took the wand and waved it before placing it on the bump. They heard two distinct heartbeats of the babies.   
“Okay, the heartbeats sound healthy. Both of them.” While the doctor was talking Aaron was looking at his babies. They had all their organs and were able to move their arms. One of the babies was sucking his thumb. They were getting bigger and the doctor said everything looks as it should. He could not believe that in half a year his babies would be there. He was so excited to be a dad. 

Aaron and Robert were home and snuggling on the sofa. They were looking at the image of their baby.  
“I can’t believe in a week we will have been married a year. Where are we going?”   
“Its a surprise, we will leave tomorrow and it will be a week that you will love. Trust me.”  
Liv walked in with Vic they were excited to see the photos. Liv was going to spend the week with Sandie and the kids. She will also spend some time with Debbie since she is very close to Sarah. They each grabbed a scan and looked at an image.  
“Ah he is sucking his thumb. How adorable.” Vic said in an excited voice.   
“Have fun on your anniversary trip. I don’t want any details. I’m going to hang out with Gabby and Sarah. I’ll see you later. Bye losers.”  
Liv took her stuff and left the house. Vic was still there excited to see the picture of her little nieces and nephews. Chas and Sarah said they would be over to see them off tomorrow morning. Half an hour later Vic left and they had the house to themselves.   
“So you and I, celebrating our anniversary. Want to get started early?”  
“What do you have in mind?” Robert asked.  
Aaron kissed him and started unbuttoning Robert’s shirt showing him exactly what he wanted at that moment. Their anniversary week was on to a good start and they hadn’t even left yet.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message me on twitter or tumblr at yorit1


End file.
